


他们拥抱了彼此一小时

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: fkmt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: fkmt一个小时产粮挑战合集
Relationships: 坊开, 抹布开, 森银, 赤开, 远开
Kudos: 10





	1. 【远开】人渣见习录

远藤勇次在上纳金时碰上了许久不见的熟人，于是在休息室攀谈起来，四十岁的未婚男人话题狭隘，没有妻子，没有孩子，于是口中讨论的除了钱与女人外再无别物。远藤被称赞手段高明，强运俯身，今后就算是要价百万的招应女也能天天送上门。嬉笑一阵，他们在分别前再次感叹自己的幸运，毕竟和那些社会败类比起来，至少还能碰到真正的女人。

在归途，远藤便碰上了那样一群败类。他们像苔藓一样藏在夜晚最阴湿的地方，白天阳光普照时便让路给赶早班早课的白领学生。在地面铺大理石的写字楼办公室里偷偷脱下高跟鞋的女人，在几个小时前就踏着她的高跟鞋踩过一摊昨晚留下的、已经干涸的精液，那摊玩意儿生龙活虎地从不能受孕的地方滑出来，死在地上，最后尸体沾在陌生人的鞋跟上，跟着鞋子的主人去看生产它的男人永远去不了的地方。

帮助它们远走他乡的男人裤子被扒到了脚踝，肛门正被一根阴茎扩开，原本不是当作这个用途的肠道排斥着异物的侵略，最后包容地吮出了一摊即将开启旅程的尸体。远藤坐在车里看着这个过程重复了三或四遍，看着被侵犯的男人从背对站立，到俯趴，最后半个身子都被塞进垃圾桶里。

车子没有隔音效果，所以除了打火机在点火那瞬间的脆响，喘息、哀鸣和粗言烂语，都毫无缺漏地钻进了远藤的耳朵，他听着这些声音交汇，奇妙的平静涌上心头——那个被侵犯的家伙肯定知道，这种感受就叫旁观者的舒适。

结束后，远藤看着垃圾桶里那半个身子把自己拔了出来，如果忽视掉屁股上的痕迹和从开始就没断过的抽泣，这个背影看起来是非常符合还没有摆脱升学烦恼的女性幻想中“有安全感”的类型。如果这家伙能把头发剪一剪，说不定模样不会那么像只丧家犬，远藤想。

被侵犯的男人穿上裤子，然后向最近的便利店一瘸一拐地走去，远藤故意把车开得极慢，跟在他的身后。远藤把他们间的距离掌控得很好，不至于跟丢，也足够让那家伙心惊胆战。如果此时远藤便停下车，惊恐的野狗肯定会在他打开车门的那瞬间狂奔逃跑。所以远藤是在便利店的门口停下的，他在店外看到玻璃窗后的伊藤开司畏手畏脚地掏钱。这个散发着垃圾臭味的垃圾在走出店门时，傍晚还蹲守在门口的高中生毫不留情地嘲笑他的气味，所以他逃得更加慌乱，以至于在看到车边的远藤时，脸上并没有什么特别的表情，和看到一个陌生人一样冷漠，等他回过神来，那张因为三白眼从来没什么好颜色的脸便挤出了一个惊喜的笑容，远藤在放贷生涯中时常看到这样的笑容，走投无路的家伙去求见寺庙中的活佛时常常都是这种表情。

但是赶在那家伙开口前，远藤便大声地朝他嚷嚷，伊藤开司，你拉链开了，然后哈哈大笑地上了车，在心中默数开司从手忙脚乱到意识到被耍花了多长时间。但即使是这样，伊藤开司还是会括不知耻地钻进他的车，偷走他别在耳后的烟，说着老生常谈的恳求话，那几根被切断过的手指最后肯定会按照惯例钻到不该进的地方，掏出不该拿出来的东西。

然后，伊藤开司的嘴唇就会擦过远藤的阴茎，贴在他的小腹下。深入的时候，阴茎搅动喉咙深处唾液的声音就会变得很明显，开司辛苦地维持着这个姿势，他要舔到该舔的地方，还要高举着没吸两口的香烟，小心不要让它烫坏远藤的衣服或是把烟灰抖在上边。这种辛苦给远藤带来了一丝危机——可能会被野狗咬断阴茎的危机。

这不是不可能发生的事情，同样的事在远藤还是个青少年时便在日本发生过，人们美化了这件事，说是强烈的爱意导致的悲剧，但若是同样的事发生在他们身上，世人又会如何看待呢？

在远藤因为胡思乱想笑出声时，开司已经赶在他反应过来前让他的精液在胃酸里融化，口交结束后的开司疲惫地睡在了他的车上，倚着安全带打鼾，口水顺着嘴角流到衣领上，毫无形象可言，也不在乎自己会被送到哪儿去。远藤在等待红灯的三十秒摘下了墨镜，一张被路灯照得非常年轻的脸毫无阻隔地出现在他面前，如果是路人，一定会认为是父亲载着不听话的儿子回家。

事实上，远藤真的带着开司回了家。他把睡死的开司摇醒后带进了屋里，然后，他们性交了一个小时，直到中年人的体力无法支撑黎明将近时涌上身体的疲倦。


	2. 【坊开】镜头下

很久以前，我在网络上认识了一个非常特别的人，他在论坛上发表自己撰写的小说，但因为过于色情野蛮很快便被屏蔽。我赶在那之前阅读了他的作品，被小说中的剧情吸引，遂找到他交流创作的技巧。我问他是怎么写出这样的作品，他却认真地告诉我，这些故事是真真正正地在这个世上发生过。我把他的话当做笑谈，直到一天下午，我和往常一样打开邮箱，收到了来自他的邮件，邮件里只有一个视频文件和一个年轻人常用的颜文字，字符组成的小人气鼓鼓地指着下方的文件。我想，可真是个小孩子气的家伙，然后点开了视频。

然后我看到一个男人，带着狗项圈浑身赤裸地趴在地上接受侵犯，他可能维持这个姿势有一两个小时了，疲惫让他几乎整个上半身都贴在了地毯上。在他身后侵犯他的男人穿着黑西服，表情有些勉强，镜头摇晃了一下，那个趴在地上的受害者便被扯着头发被迫抬起头，他挣扎了一下便垂下手臂，但是眼中的求生欲依旧燃烧着。我想，要是现在立刻放开这家伙，他肯定会像什么都没发生过一样逃跑。

［伊藤爽快地答应了用一克精液换一万元的提案，他一开始认为仅凭一己之力便能解决掉他的负债，但是最后他还是不得不完全脱下裤子，用排泄用的器官和进食用的嘴去吸取他的黄金。但人类的体力终究是有限的，伊藤变得疲惫不堪，但依旧摆动着腰，想着如果在这之前，他能稍微收手或是下注时不那么爽快，也许他的劳役已经结束了。

但是就在伊藤即将因为绝望与疲惫昏厥过去的前一秒，他的债务人将一个新的机会放到了他面前。］

“开司，尝试一下嘛，”举着录像机的家伙说，“只要两次就好，如果你能让我射两次，你的债就一笔勾销，怎样，很划算吧？”

镜头下的男人在听到这话的瞬间便疯狂地挣扎起来，他的脑袋很快被一双手固定得无法动摇，他呜哼地抗拒着，直到拍摄者的阴茎打在脸上才停止反抗，但他的眼泪很快涌了出来，拍摄者用阴茎细致地帮他擦泪，然后撬开了他的嘴，过大的异物让他的两颊凹陷，还让他脸上的疤痕变得非常显眼。拍摄者肆无忌惮地“使用”着这个男人，没一会儿便把精液射到了那男人的嘴里，男人咳嗽着试图吐出嘴里所有的异物，但这个可怜虫猝不及防地被扇了一耳光，拍摄者命令他把嘴里的东西吞下去。

［伊藤发现事情进展得非常顺利，他没费什么力气便获得了二分之一的胜利。想要完全获胜的欲望让他爬到了债务人的脚下，模样就像趴在主人脚下的小狗一样顺从，他肯定在心里咒骂债务人为何不早些提出这个议案，至少他只用被一个人性侵，而不是十个。］

接下来的视频突然变得枯燥起来，带着项圈的男人似乎坐到了摄像者的腿上，镜头刚好能捕捉到锻炼良好的胸脯因为上下的颠簸颤抖，这样的场景和女人的胸脯抖动是完全不同的另一种趣味，但即使这样看了半个小时还是会令人乏倦。

［但是伊藤错了，他要迎接的挑战并没有那么简单，他的努力换不来债务人一星半点的反馈——他无动于衷，几乎快要睡着——伊藤走进了死胡同！

他会喜欢什么样的感觉？伊藤的脑中出现了一千万种可能性，他也许喜欢叫声更妩媚的，身体更柔软的，然而这些都是身为男人的伊藤无法做到的，甚至是两个男人让他尝到处女丧失的滋味。在答应这个提案后，他也许就不值得任何一个人去爱了，除了——］

沾满汗水的胸脯贴到了镜头上，与此同时，麦克风收录了亲吻的水声，也许只是一个小孩之间才会做的、嘴唇相贴的吻，但是录像机因此摔到了椅子下，一句细语和从椅子上滴落的精液结束了视频。


	3. 【赤开】环

如果这时是夏天就好了，赤木想。

夏天的衣物轻薄，烈日炎炎，即使是洗净后拧不千的衬衣，晾晒在没有阳台的房间，一天内就能恢复清爽。而在那时，开司在家中就只会穿一件薄t恤，当赤木把嘴唇贴在他的胸口时，唯一阻隔他的舌头继续进攻的就只有一层棉布，成年男人的汗味和烟臭发酵成一股特别的气味，酸苦难闻，但听说喜好特殊的人仅仅靠这股气味便能勃起。

隔着那层棉布，赤木可以咬到一个金属环。说服开司带上这个小环的难度，不亚于请一个女人带上婚戒，因为很痛，开司流了不少眼泪来冲刷乳头被穿刺的痛苦，但在这之后就不同了，痛苦慢慢变成快乐，不擅拒绝快乐的开司一下子便接受了小环的存在，仿佛他从小便带着这圈小玩意儿，它成了他身体的秘密开关，执行人是正值青春期的赤术茂，因为好奇心不断地扯着它开开关关。

但这是在秋天，秋天的开司穿上了厚实的外套对抗没有暖气的房间，小环的形状也因此隐蔽在了毛衣下，寒冷让欲望随之削减，但青春期臭男生的世界就像一瓶敞开盖子的春药，季节无法改变药物影响。放学后从不补课的赤木茂依旧在半夜归家，带着一身寒气和一副要吃人的气势对着床上的开司又咬又啃，什么痕迹都不留下，就像猫崽啃咬主人的手指，只是为了寻求关注。

直到开司从梦中醒来，顺从地脱“下睡裤用双腿给纤瘦的少年量腰围，他在半梦半醒中贡献着自己的身体，感受一双冰凉的手从上衣下摆钻进去，抚摸穿环的乳尖，偶尔开司会因为牵扯的刺激彻底清醒，大部分在半途睡着，然后被夜班闹钟吵醒。无论怎样，他都得在结束后迅速地清理身上的痕迹，在偷吸香烟的赤木的目光下换上外出的衣物。那些残留的感觉，会让开司在骑车到便利店的路上，不停地想起在家中熟睡的赤木。

也许对于青春期的不良少年来说，羞耻的声音就像耳语一样，这种背德的性交才能像吃饭大便一样成为日常。

日复一日，日复一日，亲吻索爱，直到交错的人生再次分裂，等到四十年后一个秋天的到来。


End file.
